


Bucky's Return

by MoonShadows



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Returns, F/M, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonShadows/pseuds/MoonShadows
Summary: You fell in love with the old Bucky, the dark, brooding, recovering Winter Soldier. What will your relationship be like when he returns, looking and behaving differently?Based on the pictures from the set of "The Falcon and The Winter Soldier", with Bucky looking cleaner and more chill haha.Reader discretion is advised. Smut is Chapter 4 and 5, so far.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. The Return

It's been seven months since Bucky disappeared. Seven months of heartbreak, worry, and loneliness. Seven months since Sam returned from his first mission as Cap without Bucky by his side. At least he had the courtesy to break the news to you himself, devastating your world when he told you Bucky was captured by HYDRA agents when their mission went severely awry.

2 years ago, after witnessing the murder of a secret HYDRA operative after a shift at the hospital, SHIELD brought you in under a witness protection program with Bucky being assigned as your guard. You went stir crazy after just a few days, begging to work as a nurse in the medical ward and being denied time and time again. Bucky claimed he couldn't protect you with the unpredictable chaos that went on in there. You were trapped with this brooding, quiet mammoth never leaving your side.

Time passed. You never got much conversation out of Bucky but he was softening to your sweetness in the mornings when he'd fetch you from your room and found your laughter enchanting when he'd drop you off in the evenings. You in turn started to love how his long brown hair caught the sunlight and how his eyes sparkled when he laughed.

He was starting to become a friend, and he graciously agreed to take you out for ice cream one day since you hadn't left the compound in months and were starting to go insane.

You were both waiting to order at the ice cream parlor when the attack happened. It was so quick, you didn't see it. All that registered were the gunshots and Bucky caging you against the floor with his body, blood dripping down his face and him telling you to stay down.

He made quick work of the enemy, killing them before the two men had time to reload. He dragged you to the back room and locked the door while you waited for backup.

He was bleeding out, and it took you having to save his life in fear of never seeing him again to realize you loved him.

It wasn't until he was recovered from the hospital ward at the Avengers Christmas party and watching you dance with Steve for him to realize he had to tell you how he felt.

You were two young kids in love. At least, that's how he made you feel. He'd sneak into your room after hours, you'd send him naughty pictures when he was off on week-long missions. Things were going great, he was _fun,_ in his silent, moody way. Even after your case was settled and the bad guys were locked up, you chose to stay at the compound and accepted a job in the compound's hospital ward to stay close to Bucky.

Then the final battle happened, Steve was old now, and everything changed. Sam was the new Cap and suddenly, everyone expected more of Bucky.

You two fought about his workload the night before he left, you being angry about never seeing him anymore. He was sorry (he was always sorry) but someone had to pick up the slack. You two had just come home from helping Steve move up to a country house in Maine and were in high spirits until Sam called about an emergency mission.

Bucky said he loved you, kissed you goodbye and that you'd talk about it when he came back.

That was seven months ago, to the day, and you still can't stop thinking of him. Some of your nurse friends tried setting you up with guys they knew. They gave up on The Winter Soldier coming back months ago, but you didn't think you'd ever get over him.

Now, the holiday season was in full swing. You were on the way back from visiting Steve and having coffee with a nurse friend in the old ice cream parlor where Bucky saved your life and you saved his. It was a Dunkin Donuts now, but the ache in your chest throbbed from the memory while you tried to listen to your friend.

"Hey, do you know that guy? He's been staring at us for forever."

You turned around and saw him.

Bucky.

Staring through the window from the street.

"Uh, yeah. We have a- we have a history." You apologized, grabbed your bag and threw your coat on, running to meet him.

He watched as you stopped right in front of him, the hustling pedestrians surrounding you blurring into a foggy silence.

"Is it really you, doll?"

You couldn't believe what you saw.

Here he was.

Alive, and different. His hair was cut short. His hulking frame was leaner and more spry.

He wore jeans and a black coat over a casual maroon hoodie, his black, bulky tactical gear long gone.

"Buck..." You choked out in disbelief, watching yourself as your hand came up to brush his clean-shaven cheek. "You're here?"

He flashed a broad, bright smile, bringing a gloved hand to yours and kissing the inside of your palm. "I didn't think I'd see you again."

You barely recognized him. He looked like a completely different man. 

You couldn't believe it, but he actually started to laugh. You barely saw him crack a smile, even during the long nights you shared in the short time you were together before but right now, he was laughing. 

"Your eyes are as round as dinner plates." He took your hand in his. "Let's go talk somewhere. I swear I didn't mean to put you in shock, doll." 

You squeaked out an "okay" before you let him lead you into the busy streets of New York.


	2. It's Not Over

"You're even more beautiful than I remember."

You didn't respond. You were sat numb and confused, barely registering the dimly lit bar or the cozy booth you shared with the man you thought you had lost forever. He had ordered for both of you and drinks had been delivered, though yours stood untouched.

All you could see was his face, as handsome as ever. 

Bucky grabbed your hand. "Say something, doll, please." His earnestness shook you from your daze. "Unless..." He began, slowly drawing away. "Unless you're over me? You've moved on?"

You frantically reached for his hand, grabbing hold and gripping tight. "No!"

The relief in his eyes melted your heart. 

"Never, Buck. I never..." You took a deep breath, the first breath you remember taking tonight. "I just, I-what the hell, Bucky?"

He looked bashful. "I know, I-"

"I thought you- I mean, I imagined you coming back to me. Every day. But I thought you were..." You tried to sound coherent through the crushing tide of your emotions. "I thought you were captured and kept from me, from coming back. Whatever they were doing to you, it had to be so awful..." You tried swallowing the tears you knew were coming. "That you couldn't recover, couldn't come back." 

Bucky squeezed your hand and nodded, allowing you to continue.

"I thought you'd come back broken, exhausted, fighting your way out. But you look..." You searched his face for any scars or signs of pain, but he was practically glowing, his fresh face almost looking younger since you last saw him. You caressed your finger across his cheek, and he leaned in, savoring the feeling. 

You finally spoke the words you had feared to say aloud. "Did you...did you leave me? Did you wanna leave and it was all just a cover up?"

Bucky shook his head and leaned in, grabbing the side of your face. "No, doll." You watched as he looked from your eyes, to your lips, and back up to bore his gorgeous blues into your soul. "God, I wanna kiss you, but no, I didn't leave. The mission was a trap and Sam barely got out. I stayed behind and was roped into an... unfortunate situation." He brought his hand down to caress your thigh. "I won't bore you with the details, but I escaped and ran into someone who, after a few grueling months, freed me from my trigger words."

You gasped. "No way." Bucky's fear of turning back into the Winter Soldier was the first thing he confessed to you on your first night together. "How?"

Bucky sighed and leaned back against the plush booth, sneaking his arm across your shoulders. "A lot of meditating, actually. I spent months on the side of a snowy mountainside surrounded by goats, and he, my "doctor" sorta..." He circled his hand while trying to find the right words. "He kinda unwound a knot I felt was put inside me. And then I was, uh, I was free." He glanced over to you, expecting you to shoot back a look of disbelief. 

But you were in awe. "So, you feel better? You're not a prisoner anymore?" You remembered he said he felt trapped in his own mind sometimes, unable to run away from the guilt and pain of the damage he was forced to cause.

He shook his head again, smiling. "Not at all. I learned to accept and move on, rather than constantly try to run away." He casually tucked a stray hair behind your ear. "The only downside to the whole experience was we ate a LOT of porridge." He grimaced at the memory, and you laughed for the first time in seven months. 

Right on cue, your burgers were delivered and you both tucked in without reservation.

You told him about how devastated you were when he went missing and the only other person in the world who could share your grief was Steve. It was difficult to visit him since he moved, but whenever you could get away from work, you'd go up and see him. Bucky and you caught up with your lives and Bucky gave you his address, since he was no longer a danger to the population, SHIELD granted him clearance to live away from the compound, and he had a swanky new apartment in Brooklyn.

"Now doll, this is all fun and games, but it's been killing me all night and I gotta ask." He finally confessed after your plates were cleared.

"Alright, shoot." You smiled, taking a sip of your drink.

"You really waited for me this whole time?"

You put your drink down slowly. "Buck, I don't know if it was false hope or foolishness, or if I felt more strongly about you than I thought I did, but I just never got over you." You grabbed his hand again, the both of you never really losing contact the whole night. "I was probably subconsciously waiting while simultaneously grieving for all of the dates we'd never go on, or all the kisses we wouldn't share, or all the nights we wouldn't spend together..." You trailed off suggestively while leaning into his side a bit closer.

Bucky raised his eyebrows, amused. "Oh? So I wouldn't be crossing a line if I brought you back to my place?"

"If you feel like we can get back to where we were?" You asked shyly as you snaked your arm to link with his.

"Oh, doll." He sighed, turning to bring his face close to yours. "There wasn't a day you didn't occupy every thought in my mind." 

You simultaneously blush and roll your eyes. "Wow, Bucky, you NEVER would have said that before."

He chuckled. "I'm a different man than I was before." He gently grabbed your chin. "But I feel just the same about you as I did before, maybe even more, and if you'll let me, I'll show you." 

His eyes asked, hopefully. You nodded, eagerly.

And he kissed you, gently. 


	3. The First

Bucky's kisses were hard and hungry. You needed more. If only you could pull him closer, part his lips, feel his warm tongue enter your wanting mouth...

Your alarm went off.

You woke up.

You flung your covers off in frustration and marched to the bathroom of your assigned living quarters at the compound. Bucky was early picking you up yesterday. Better get ready quickly before he catches you in your robe again.

You threw on a red sweater with a penguin sewn to the front. It was the day of the Christmas party, no one could fault you for being a little more festive than usual.

A knock signaled Bucky's arrival and you quickly gathered your things while trying to hide the blush forming on your cheeks at the memory of your dream.

You opened the door to a welcomed familiar sight. Bucky was in all his tactile gear and combat boots, poised and ready to defend. You were happy to see he had a bit more color to his face today since being released from the hospital a few days ago. He Insisted on going back to his position as your guard, not trusting anyone else to protect you like he could. You felt so guilty for getting him hurt but he made it very clear he was just doing his job.

His smell wafted over your senses, making you blush immediately. Did he taste as good as he smells?

You shook the thought from your head. "Good morning." You chimed as you turned to lock the door.

"Mornin'." Bucky greeted, falling right into place just behind your left shoulder as you headed towards the elevator.

"Are you feeling better today?"

"I'm fine." He answered casually.

You nodded in acknowledgment and let the silence that was once awkward fall comfortably between you.

Except this morning didn't feel comfortable. It felt awkward as hell. You were still guilty about the ice cream and even more guilty about the unyielding lust for Bucky that seemed inescapable.

You glanced over your shoulder to see if maybe he was as torn up as you were, but he was as focused and as stoic as ever.

"What's wrong?" Bucky asked, concerned by the distress on your face.

You pressed the elevator button and turned to him while you waited. "I know you said to forget about it but I'm really sorry about-"

"It's fine." He said kindly, but it sounded like pity to your guilty ears.

"No, it's not, it's my fault." You felt tears prickling in your eyes and your breathing became ragged.

"Hey, hey, shhhh." He grabbed your shoulders and rubbed them gently, trying to calm you. "It's okay. Really. Super serum, remember?"

You sniffled and wiped away a stray tear. "I know, Buck, it's just, you lost so much blood and you were in the hospital for so long, all because of me."

He stood frozen with his hands on your shoulders, internally debating whether to offer comfort in the form of a hug or if that was crossing a line. He opted against it, choosing to pat you gently on the arms. 

"You didn't do this. Those assholes did. And they're doing this to you too, don't forget." He gestured to the hallway, meaning you being kept in the compound. The elevator dinged and he followed you in. "You are the victim. Don't let them distract you into forgetting that." 

You nodded and turned away, embarrassed by the tears. Bucky was right, and you shouldn't let your feelings for him cloud your thoughts any more than they already do.

After sharing a moderately silent breakfast, you chose to spend the day in the empty library to give Bucky an easier day. You liked to think he relaxed a bit while you spent hours reading in a plush chair, but he was an unmovable mountain, always standing attentively close by.

"Bucky, would you relax? Come sit down." You motioned to the chair next to you. "It's a holiday and no one is in here."

"HYDRA assassins don't take breaks on holidays." He responded simply, stretching out the cramp in his neck.

You rolled your eyes. "You'd hear them coming a mile away. Plus, they'd have to sneak through all of Tony's security. What are the odds of that?"

"M'not taking any chances." 

"Argh, fine, I'll just read in my room."

Bucky checked his watch. "It's early."

"Well I want you to get some rest."

"I'll stand outside your door until the night security activates."

"No Buck!" You stood and got as close to his face as you could, his height towering over you. "You can leave me alone for a FEW HOURS! Nothing will happen! My room is the most secure unit in this whole place!"

His gaze was unfaultering, trained right into your eyes. "M'not leaving you alone."

You didn't back down either. "You need sleep, Bucky."

"M'fine."

"You're not." You grabbed his right wrist then, rolling up his sleeve to take his pulse. "You may be a super soldier but you're not invincible."

He tried wriggling out of your grasp but a stern look from you stilled him. He tried hiding how pleasurable your warm fingers felt on him, tried not to get lost in your eyes. He jerked away suddenly, not allowing himself to make that mistake again.

"If you keep straining, your body will take longer to heal, even by your standards."

He loved and hated when you were right. He really didn't like when you two would fight though, so he gave in.

"I'll rest tonight."

You rolled your eyes again. "No you won't." You sighed, frustrated but giving up.

The afternoon ended with you in your room and Bucky outside your door.

When it came time for the Christmas party, Tony installed a special override for you to be absent from your room that night. You and Bucky walked silently to the elevator and he took full advantage of the view of your backside in your form-fitting red gown.

As the elevator door opened to Tony's penthouse, Bucky motioned for you to stay while he swept the area.

"For God's sake, Bucky, Tony wouldn't have had this party if there was a chance anyone could crash it. It's fine." You made to march past him but he grabbed your arm and stopped you.

"You don't make the rules, darlin', I do. And your attitude is gonna get you killed."

"Well your paranoia is already killing me!"

"What's going on here?" You turn to see Nat, coming to the rescue.

"Oh thank God." You take her hand and drag her to the bar while spitting your words over your shoulder. "Unless you think Nat is gonna kill me too?"

Bucky let you go knowing Natasha was a capable fighter and huffed his frustration. He quickly scanned the room and found it to be mostly Avengers and top SHIELD agents. All safe. For her.

Time to find Steve.

  
  


“He’s on my last nerve, Nat, I’m telling you that right now.” You said, finishing off your third glass of ginger ale and asking for another from the bar tender.

“You sure you aren’t hiding a little crush under all that hostility?” Nat found your little tiff with Bucky amusing.

“What? Nat! Wha?” You faked your jaw hanging open but you knew she saw right through you. You sighed. “Am I that obvious?”

Nat took a sip of her martini and shook her head. “Naw, men are clueless. But you should tell him how you feel. You’d be good for each other.”

You considered this, but one look at Bucky from across the dance floor and you were already annoyed all over again.

It was then that Steve crossed the floor to ask you to dance. “I’m here to make amends.” He teased, flashing you his brilliant smile and respectfully placing his arm around your waist.

“Oh Steve, did _he_ send you?” You grimaced, nudging your chin in the general direction of the bane of your existence.

Steve barked a hearty laugh. “No, he begged me not to, but the poor guy needs help.”

Your playful teasing dropped instantly. “Is he okay? What’s wrong? Is he hurt?” You haven’t gotten over the injuries he already has, you didn’t think you could handle any more.

“He’s fine, he’s recovering fast. It’s just...” Steve tried to word it gently. “He’s not the best at talking about his feelings, and we can all tell you’re not taken by his over-protectiveness.”

“Paranoia is what I call it.”

“Right, but don’t you understand why he upped his security on you?”

“To annoy me to death?”

“He’s drowning in the guilt of the fact he didn’t see the attack coming.”

You stopped swaying with Steve. “But… that’s silly, no one could’ve seen it, it was a surprise-”

“Well he thinks he could’ve stopped it. And since it’s happened, he’s doing everything he can to stop it from happening again. You should talk to him.”

“I tried, he just brushes me off.”

Steve nodded, understanding. “You should press him. He has more to say about it. Especially to you.”

“I’m cutting in.” You turned to see Bucky slip your hand out of Steve’s and spun you into his arms, deftly engulfing your body in his strong hold.

“Good luck!” Steve called over the music as he left to join Nat at the bar.

Bucky’s death stare greeted you when you looked back. “What did he say?” Bucky asked.

“Tell me about the attack.” It was overwhelming having him so close, but you were dying to have him closer. The smooth metal of the hand that rested on your back gave you chills and you reveled in the goosebumps forming on your skin.

“It was these.” He gently pulled his hand out of yours and pushed the hair by your temple aside to show your eyes. “I was distracted. I didn’t see it coming.”

“Let’s go talk.” You lead him off the dance floor and found a quiet corner upstairs in the isolated loft. “So you were distracted by my eyes?” You asked a bit teasingly and a bit disbelieving.

“And your voice.” Bucky confessed, stepping closer to you. “And your lips.” He grabbed both of your hands. “Listen, doll. The only regret I had on my deathbed was not telling you how I, how you...” He chuckled and brought his right hand to your cheek. “I don’t know how to tell you this. I’m bad at...romance. But I think about you all the time. You’re the best part of my day.” He leaned his forehead against yours. “It killed me to almost lose you. I let my guard down, and it almost killed you.”

You shook your head. “No Buck, it wasn’t your fault!”

“Well it sure as hell wasn’t yours.”

“Let’s blame those HYDRA idiots, yeah? I have no interest in blaming you, I only want us to move on from this and get you to kiss me.”

Bucky chuckled. “You’d let me kiss you?”

“Oh Bucky, I’ve thought about kissing you since the day we met.”

Before the shock could disappear from his face, before you lost your nerve, you leaned up to kiss him. It was soft at first, then grew to a hungry mess of entangled limbs and desperate moans. It was so hard to _get to him_ under all his damned gear.

“Let’s go to my room? No fear of letting your guard down there.” You huffed, already feeling the loss of his mouth on yours.

He nodded vigorously, grabbed your hand, and lead you downstairs and out of the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of smut planned for future chapters! Tune in!


	4. Breaking Through

You were practically naked before the many locks and safety contraptions on your door were closed and secure. Bucky held you up against the door, your legs wrapped around his waist and him devouring your lips. He moved down to nip at your neck while you worked your way across his chest to unbuckle his vest but not finding any way to get it off.

“Can you take this off?” You asked between kisses. “I wanna see you.”

Bucky nodded and pulled you away from the door, crossing your studio apartment and gently laying you down on your bed, never breaking his lips from your neck. He slowly stood and the hunger in his eyes shot a pang of need to your core.

Bucky silently undressed. He was quick and methodical, any thought of sensual teasing never crossing his mind. _That’s okay_ , you thought. _A strip tease is fun for another day._

Bucky’s taut abs and arms rippled with every move he made. The veins in his arms bulged as he threw off his shirt, boots and finally his pants.

Here he was in all his naked glory, his body so painfully beautiful, you could barely look at him.

“You’re gorgeous.” You breathed, sitting up only to pull him back on top of you. You could finally feel him for the first time, silently cursing all of his protective layers. You slid your hand across the hard muscles in his arm and the curves of his cool metal, loving how they conform to your hand. His soft skin stretching tight across his broad back made him feel like a mystery your hands needed to solve.

Bucky chuckled, thinking that’s what he should say to you. He took a moment to take in the way your hair framed your face, how your lips looked so swollen and thoroughly kissed and how your hooded eyes begged him for more.

He gently dragged his nails up your thigh to tease your hips and tickle your skin. You reflexively squirmed at the sensation, a move that drove Bucky crazy. He had to do it again. He watched you sway your body at the slightest touch and the power it gave him was intoxicating. How much more could he get out of you with just a touch?

Bucky finally brought his flesh fingers to your wet core, moaning at your heat. He slicked his middle finger across your sensitive folds and watched as you threw your head back in pleasure, moaning his name. You were holding onto his forearm in delight, urging him to go further.

He slowly pushed his broad middle finger into your core. You gasp. Already feeling full, you savor the feeling of him pushing deeper and revel in him hitting all your walls. He pumps in and out of your a few times while loving your moans in his ear.

“Oh Bucky, oh god. Yes. Umph, you’re already stretching me.”

He grunts in agreement, his cock leaking with the prospect of being buried inside you. He quickly removes his hand and brings his slick fingertip to your clit, rubbing it lazily. The shock to your system jolts you to a surprise orgasm with you rocking against his hand languidly as the waves of immense pleasure wash over your entire body.

As you come down from your high, you kiss him sweetly. “That’s the fastest I’ve ever come.” You chuckle, reaching down to grab his strained cock. It’s just asking for your lips to wrap around the tip…

Bucky stopped your hand and pinned you against the bed, both wrists under his hands. He kissed you then, bringing both hands above your head so his metal hand held you down and his other hand guided the tip of his cock to push slowly into your pussy.

“Fuck, yes.” You hissed, loving the feeling of being wanted and securely taken, his hand on your wrists a surprisingly comforting feeling.

He sank as far as his cock would go, your core barely handling the amount of stretching his massive cock was pushing. He sighed in pleasure, bringing his hand up to squeeze your breasts and pinch your nipples. He bent over to take one hard pearl into his mouth, tonguing it slowly and allowing you to adjust to his size.

When he felt your hips slowly circling, desperate for movement, he slowly pulled out and pushed back in, relishing in your tightness. He felt your walls flutter and contract around him as you moaned his name over and over again.

“I’m coming Buck, I’m coming again.” And he loved when your walls pressed in around him, milking him for all he had. You were bringing him close and he couldn’t help but drive unrelentingly into your heat, releasing your hands and wrapping you up in his arms, your soft breasts pressing against his hard pecs.

A few strong thrusts and he pulled out, cuming all over your stomach. He watches as his streaks of cum marred the perfect plains of your body, but you enjoyed it, wanting to watch him cum all over you for the rest of your life.


	5. A New Start

Now you were sat on Bucky’s couch, the spacious one bedroom overlooking the East River in an undisclosed location around Greenpoint. This must have cost a fortune, but your mind was lingering on things other than the real estate. 

Bucky handed you a seltzer and you took the opportunity to catch a glimpse of his ass in those tight grey jeans. He nestled next to you on his black leather couch, taking a sip of his beer and smiling at you.

“I’ve pictured you here. Sitting right where you are.” His voice was low and gravely, which brought goosebumps up your arms.

You take a sip of your drink and place it on his glass coffee table. “Oh, so you fantasized about me?”

“Every God damned day.” His beer sat forgotten next to your glass while he whispered in your ear. “I wanted to get the place together before I showed you. I just moved in but God, did I want you on this couch.”

You hummed with understanding and pleasure. “And what did we do in your fantasies while I sat here?”

Bucky huffed a little chuckle in your ear, the feeling of his breath on your skin made your core start to tingle. “I’m eating you out for hours is how it usually starts.”

“Bucky!” You gasped in horror and delight, your mock offense dropping your jaw open and playfully slapping him. “I’ve never heard you talk like that!”

“Sorry, doll. You don’t like it?” From the clear sign of you grinding on his thigh, that wasn’t the case but he wanted to make sure you felt comfortable through the whole night. 

“No, I love it! It’s just...” You leaned in to caress his gorgeous face. “You’re just so different. From before.” You laughed at the memory coming to mind. “Remember our first time together? If I recall correctly, you didn’t say one word the whole time.”

“I was too distracted with how tight you were.”

This pulled a moan from you. “Oh Buck.”

“And if I recall correctly, you didn’t complain at the time.” He teased, bringing up a hand to gently squeeze your breast through your shirt.

“Or any other time after.” You sighed, leaning into him, desperate and elated to feel how soft his clothes were, how wet his kisses were and how easy it was to get your hands on his body. It was always a challenge when he wore all his tactical gear, but now, he was as soft as a kitten.

He lays a playful kiss on your lips. “This couch is perfect for you to lay down while I lay between your legs.” He hovered over you and gently laid you down, kissing down your jaw, to your neck, to your breasts.

Bucky came up to his knees and removed his hoodie, revealing a tight white tank and a new arm.  
“Whoa.” You cooed, sitting up to get a better look. “Upgrade?” You marveled at the vibranium unit with gold running through the insets.

Bucky nodded. “Made a pit stop to see Shuri. It’s lighter and more responsive, so I can do this.” He reached and cupped your core through your jeans, grinding the heel of his hand onto you clit. “It can be a fun toy for you.” 

The feeling was extraordinary and it took all your strength to gently grab his wrist and pull him away. “Later, Buck. Right now, I want you in my mouth.”

“Me first.” Bucky growled as he stripped you of your jeans and panties while you threw off your shirt and bra. He marveled at your beauty, slowly trailing his finger down your chest, past your stomach, through your curls and circling your folds. He sprawled out on his long couch, lining up his mouth with your core, and began his feast.

You lost count of your orgasms after the 7th or 8th, but Bucky was unrelenting. He wanted you there so he could suck, lick, kiss, nip, tongue, and nibble you towards pleasure, and that was just with his mouth. He turned his flesh hand onto you next, stretching you with only a single digit before fingering you into a few more orgasms. When it was time for the metal hand, you were exhausted but he was like a machine, reveling in your pleasure and never tiring. 

After coming down from the 3rd orgasm from his vibrating setting, you grabbed his wrist with a breathy plea for a break. “Buck, please. I can’t… I can’t go on like this.”

Bucky licked his lips, kissed your gorgeous mouth, and went to the bathroom to find you a towel. You made a right mess on his lovely couch and he wanted a blank canvas for your later escapade. He came back with a glass of water. You accepted it thankfully and took sips while you watched him wipe up your wetness easily. 

“Do you want help?” You teased, toeing at the hem of his shirt when he sat down and brought your feet to his lap for a foot rub.

“No doll, I just want you to recover before I start on you again.”

You smiled and shook your head while putting your glass onto the table. “No way, mister. It’s my turn.”

He watched as you straddled him, hissing when your hand cradled his bulge. “Oh Buck, were you hard all this time? You should’ve taken it out, it must hurt.”

He groaned as he slanted his mouth onto yours. “Having too much fun.” He lifted you quickly and placed you next to him before he stood, stripping off his pants and tank to reveal his taut, muscular, beautiful body. A lot was different about Bucky, but his glorious cock was still the same. While strained and standing at attention, it was even more beautiful. 

He bent down to kiss you and gently laid you down before climbing between your legs. 

“No, Buck, it’s my turn, I want your cock in my mouth.” You whined between kisses, desperate to return the huge favor he gave you the past few hours, though your body was already starting to weaken from the unrelenting pleasure.

“Jesus, doll, that mouth of yours.” He cursed, feeling his cock twitching at your words. “Next time. I gotta get inside you or I’ll explode.” 

“Oh, Bucky, yes please.” You moaned, stroking his hardness a few times before rubbing his tip against your wet folds. He hissed and shut his eyes to the pleasure before pushing his way through to your core.

He was a perfect fit, more perfect than you remember. His tip hit you deep inside and you saw stars as he pumped into you. A few thrusts in proved him to be bigger than you remember and you recoiled at his length hitting you too deep, causing you to sharply pull away while underneath him.

“Sorry, doll, sorry.” He slowed down, coming back to his senses after getting lost in your tight walls. “Forgot you were so small.” 

“S’okay, Buck. You feel amazing.”

His arms were beneath you, cradling your shoulders and he brought his flesh hand up to move a stray hair out of your face. Bucky was watching as your hooded eyes watched him and he brought his length out slowly only to enter at an even slower pace. “How’s that?”

You moaned and writhed beneath him. “So good.” His painstakingly slow thrusts were quickly bringing you closer to another orgasm.

“Oh doll, I feel you.” Bucky breathed a groan in your ear. “You’re coming again, aren’t you?”

You desperately dragged your fingers through his hair and across his back. “Yes, god yes!” But he didn’t move faster. He dragged himself out and in, out and in so slowly, you felt the build up would never break. “Buck I’m so close.”

“I know, darlin’, I can feel you tightening. Are you gonna come?”

You nodded vigorously, desperately. “Yes!”

“You gonna come all over my cock with your wet little pussy?”

“Umph, yeah, Buck, please.”

He started to move faster. “You like my cock stretching you?” A grunting thrust. “Filling you?”

“Yes, Buck, your huge cock. Umph so big I can’t even take you all in.”

“You want me all in? Hitting you deep?”

You nodded. “Please.” 

His thrusts were long and deep, slowly getting faster.

“Harder, Buck.” 

His forearms were under your back and his hands reached up to hold your shoulders, giving him purchase to pound into you relentlessly. Your orgasm finally broke and you cried out his name, God, anything that would ground you from the stars you saw to the chills you felt to the ringing in your ears that this pleasure gave you.

Your tight, fluttering walls brought Bucky to his climax and he came deep inside you, filling your pussy with his warm seed and finally fulfilling the emptiness you didn’t know you carried until he made you feel complete.


End file.
